Gas sensors suffer from multiple calibration procedures and a fast replacement of the gas sensors after having a comparably short life cycle. Typical calibration procedures adjust a zero line of the sensor based on a lowest measured value within a predetermined period, such as for example a couple of days. However, it is only applicable for sensors having periods of time, where a gas compound that shall be measured is absent and is therefore limited in its usage. Furthermore, its calibration method is not very precise.
A different calibration procedure may use a reference sensor being in use only for measuring a calibration value and therefore suffering from less degradation than the main sensor which shall be calibrated. However, this is expensive, elaborate, and the whole (photoacoustic) sensor becomes larger since the reference sensor needs to be included.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved approach.